My Girl's Would Be Ex Boyfriend
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughtless actions left Kagome with nowhere to belong, so she was sent to a different world. Years later Kagome has moved on. She and her boyfriend Deidara were reminiscing when Inuyasha shows up, repentant over what he did too late. In the end, Inuyasha's loss is Deidara's gain. from my series of oneshots Amore


Sasori: Shouldn't you have worked on an actual story?

Yoruko: Probably. Though I figured that I would try to expand crossovers and pairings that I find too rare.

Itachi: What does that have to do with anything?

Yoruko: Well, it gets tiring when I look at a crossover and there are only the same pairings, or there's a pairing I want to read but can't find.

Itachi: … *raises eyebrow*

Yoruko: Disclaimer please, Itachi.

Itachi: Yoruko doesn't own anything you recognize in her fanfiction.

Summary: Inuyasha damaged the time stream by destroying the well. Without a proper place in the world, Kagome was sent to a different world where almost everything revolves around ninjas. Years later, Kagome and her boyfriend Deidara reminisce over how they became a couple. And when Inuyasha comes to stir things up and fails, Deidara comes to a strange revelation that everything was thanks to the hanyou...

Song: My Girl's Ex Boyfriend

**My Girl's Would-Be Ex-Boyfriend**

Kagome walked through the forest, reminiscing. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened to her. One day, Kikyo had joined the group. Not that Kagome minded. She could deal with her; it wasn't like she hated her. Besides, Kagome cared Inuyasha, and knew that Kikyo being there would make him happy. Kagome also thought that Inuyasha might possibly love her for her. Inuyasha had been furious when she had revealed that she'd figured out that she would be forced to return to her time for good once the quest was over. The major shocker had come when the quest was over. Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo. He only had her around for a replacement and to find jewel shards. She had been broken hearted at this. Broken hearted, but not surprised- he would 'subtly' flirt with or- she suspected- attempt to seduce Sango, and all but openly flirted with Ayame.

Because of his anger at the idea of her being gone for good, Inuyasha had destroyed the well long before the last battle with Naraku. Kagome was been afraid that that would happen, so she hadn't been surprised. But she was still worried. Kagome knew that she didn't belong in this time- not permanently. Also, the well had existed in the future- it no longer existing in the past would change the future. But the result of his rash actions didn't come until after the jewel was put back together. Kagome was from the future- she didn't belong in the Feudal Era. But the well had been the only way for her to get back to her own time. So she had been given a second chance- she had been sent to another world.

When she woke up in the other world, she had some basic knowledge of it courtesy of the jewel. She knew that she was in a place known as the Shinobi Continent, home to the Elemental Nations. She also knew about ninja, hidden villages, and jutsu. She was found by an unusual kid with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. It sounds like a semi-normal hair and eye coloring, and it is somewhat. But that wasn't why he was unusual. No, it was his cheerful, optimistic personality and the fact that he's obviously the vessel for a demon. She knew that that had to be the case. He felt a little bit like Naraku does if you take away the evil and malevolent tint to his aura. In return for helping Naruto handle the Kyuubi, she was granted a place to stay in Konoha and number of friends willing to teach her ninjutsu and genjutsu. This was because through Naruto and her friendship with him she made a number of friends. She had found that she not only already had a natural chakra reserve, but a fairly big one- huge compared to the average kunoichi, supposedly.

One day she had been walking in the forest- just like now. It was this very one, in fact. She often wandered around Fire Country; she found it a nice way to relax. That was when she had met him. He had been passing through at the time. He had stumbled on the clearing that she was resting in, scattered with light cuts and bruises. She got up from the rock she was sitting on and went over to him. She had recognized who he must have been- she had learned about the Akatsuki, after all- but she hadn't cared. There was no proof in her mind that even if the organization had ill intent the same could be said of its members. Plus, she believed that everyone deserves a chance. She healed him. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She noticed that he was quite handsome- long blonde hair- part of which was pulled up into a ponytail- with his bangs side-swept so that it covered one eye, and his silver eyes. After healing him, she led him over to the rock she had been sitting on and made him sit down. She offered him something to eat, and he accepted it with a mumbled 'thanks' then was quiet for a while. Soon, he spoke up.

"Why did you help me, un?" he asked quietly, "You must know who I am."

"That's not true. I can tell by the cloak that you're part of Akatsuki, but that's all. I don't know you, we've never met. I learned a long time ago that things aren't always what they seem. So I don't judge people before I know them if I can- I do my best to give them a chance." she said.

He stared at her, surprised. 'I've never met anyone like her before. Is she an angel? But even though she doesn't look it to most, she seems sad. I wonder why? You'd think that no one could bring themselves to harm her.' It was true, she looked like an angel. She was gorgeous with her long, dark blue- almost black- hair and violet eyes. "…Deidara." he said quietly.

Kagome looked up at him. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, Deidara."

The two of them had hit it off instantly after that. They met often. It didn't take long for what had started off as a faint spark, barely noticeable, to become a flame. Anyone who saw the two together could see that they had fallen in love. And indeed, she was very good for him- for she provided not only him but the salvageable members of Akatsuki an alternate choice, a chance for redemption and to start anew. Especially Deidara, though. Before he met her, he was indifferent towards most things besides his art. His experience that led him to leave Iwa and as a missing-nin had made him jaded. But Kagome had shown him what he was missing. Even if he hadn't fallen in love with her, he would always be grateful.

When they realized that they were in love, it hadn't taken them long to confess. When he told her that he loved her, she had pulled him into a hug, saying that she loved him too. In response he had just grinned and pulled her into a kiss. A year or so later, they got tired of being apart so much. So Kagome talked the Hokage into making peace with Akatsuki. Making it possible for Deidara to move to Konoha. She had even helped Tsunade discover a file that proved that the Uchiha massacre was actually a mission given to Itachi by the council- he bugged Deidara, but Kagome still thought that he was a nice guy.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hello, beautiful." said the figure.

Kagome smiled. "Deidara."

"What're you thinking about, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing in particular- just reminiscing." said Kagome.

Deidara grinned, knowing exactly what Kagome meant. He still remembered how they met as if it had happened just yesterday. He pulled Kagome closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. Deidara didn't think that he would ever get over how lucky he had gotten. In spite of Kagome's work on getting him to stop thinking badly of himself, sometimes he still couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve her. Deidara would be the first to admit that he had been a mess when he had first met Kagome- something that Sasori, his best friend, would be the first to agree with. That Inuyasha character must have been even dumber than Inuzuka or Uzumaki, who weren't always the brightest cookies.

Suddenly, they sensed something, and came apart, standing next to each other. Then they saw it- a red blur. Kagome groaned. She'd know that blur anywhere. It was her first serious crush, Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that he was here. It was starting to look like this was just a time that Kagome had never been to before. She sighed. Would she never be able to live in peace without interference and just be happy? Deidara, on the other hand, had a sneaking suspicion as to why he was here. He tensed, luckily Kagome didn't notice- she was too busy wearily keeping an eye on Inuyasha.

'Good.' thought Deidara, 'It looks like the ninja training she received has become instinctual.'

He still couldn't believe that Inu-teme's brother Sesshomaru, who Kagome said she thought had hated humans, was the first and only one to not only think of training her so she would be able to defend herself but actually bothered to teach her to defend herself. Had the monk and slayer really considered Kagome a friend yet took the risk that they'd always be able to protect or save her? All fighters or warriors ought to know that things happen and that presuming that they would always be able to protect or save someone who couldn't defend themselves is stupid, and often deadly. Kagome had to have incredible luck to actually be alive. He snapped himself out of that line of thought with an unnoticeable shudder. He wouldn't go down that route. Kagome was still alive, and that was all there was too it. He wouldn't bother upsetting himself with morbid thoughts of where he'd be without her.

"Kagome! Get the hell away from him!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why should I? He's my boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Boyfriend?! Miroku and the runt were always yelling at me about how I was a 'stupid, insensitive jerk for hurting you like that' and 'how could you possibly not be able to see that Kagome had been in love with you for so long' and 'how could I pick Kikyo over her'. I realized that they were right... so here I am." Inuyasha ranted/lectured.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Did he really expect her to believe that? She only saw him as a friend now, and she doubted that he was telling the truth. If he wasn't lying, it wasn't the whole truth. He'd barely had an interest in her as a friend, yet alone had any romantic interest in her- except as replacement for Kikyo back before Kikyo 'came back'. He'd only been worried about her ever because he would have felt guilty if she got hurt or killed and it was what he saw as his fault.

Inuyasha fumed when his words didn't bring her running to him. Even is she was dating this Blondie, there was no way she could resist him. He opened her arms as if inviting her into an embrace.

"Well? Come here already- you've been waiting for this for years, haven't you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Deidara scowled. Who did this guy think he was, trying to boss _his_ girl around like that? She was his girlfriend and yet not even he bossed her around. He would never boss anyone around- it just wasn't his style. Plus, the fools in the village- and fools that weren't from Konoha that they were acquainted with had learned long ago that one of the worst things you could do where Kagome was concerned was treat her like an object or prize or try to boss her around and tell her what to do. She only listened to Tsunade because she respected her. Even then, she ignored Tsunade if she didn't agree with her. If this mutt didn't watch his mouth, then he would find himself even more acquainted with his art then he is with the ground.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome exclaimed, "How _dare _you! What right do you have to tell me what to do?! The meek girl that let you boss her around no matter how much it bugged or upset her is long gone, Inuyasha! I'm sick and tired of your crap!"

Inuyasha fumed as he made his way out of his latest hole. "Wench! What was that for?! And what do you mean, what right do I have?! You're my woman!"

"Like hell I am! What about Kikyo?!" Kagome said.

"She's gone anyways, and not as good as you. Who cares about her?" said Inuyasha.

"What about Sango and Ayame? Or Kagura? You seemed to like them all just as much. It wasn't like Miroku or Kouga would ever clean up their acts where they're concerned anyways. I'm sure that if not one of them then some other woman would be happy to be your tool." Kagome countered.

"They're not you." said Inuyasha, "Now stop being stubborn and come on already!"

"Like hell! I'm happy here! Leave me alone, Inuyasha! You ruined your last chance with me the moment that you broke the well! That's the only reason that I was lucky enough to end up here- your stupidity led to me being given a second chance to be happy." Kagome replied.

"That's it! Stop being stubborn and playing hard to get and come here already, or I'll come to you and drag you out of here!" Inuyasha said, starting to stomp his way over to the couple.

That was the last straw for Deidara. Obviously, Kagome was over him, and didn't want to go with him. Not only that, but she was proving that she intends to stick by him. This made Deidara happy, ecstatic even. Though that can wait for later. This baka was making him madder by the second. He quickly took action, stepping in front of Kagome before Inuyasha could take more than a couple of steps towards her.

"Get out of my way, Blondie!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The name's Deidara, un! And no way!" Deidara retorted.

"I said get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled.

"And I said no!" Deidara said, "Now that we know what we said, how about you _get lost_ and leave Kagome the hell alone? She said that she didn't want to go with you, un."

"She's lying- she's head over heals for me." Inuyasha said.

Deidara snorted in disbelief, but in the back of his mind, a part of him was afraid that what he mutt said was at least partly true. Could she really not be completely over the mutt? The heart did work in weird ways- it had to if she had fallen for him, a former bomber terrorist and a current member of the Akatsuki.

Kagome squeezed Deidara's hand from behind to show her appreciation and support. She knew that he sometimes lacked confidence. Then she took a deep breath in preparation to give a verbal lashing and glared her death glare- which at times could put even Sesshomaru's to shame- at Inuyasha.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I STOPPED TAKING CRAP LIKE THAT FROM ANY ONE OR ANY THING A LONG TIME AGO! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, INU_BAKA_! I LOVE DEIDARA! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SIT YOU STRAIGHT THROUGH THE OTHER END OF THE PLANET! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I'M LETTING DEIDARA USE YOU AS PRACTICE FOR HIS ART! YOU GOT IT?!"

Inuyasha winced. He'd forgotten what a set of lungs Kagome had. (AN: How? You'd figure that she'd yelled at him enough where he was the most aware. I guess that he's just that much of a baka.)

"Besides," said Deidara, "It's your own fault that this happened, mutt. The zombie chick, Kikyo, left you, didn't she? And since you didn't have Kagome to cry to and use a replacement, you tried for all sorts of women, I bet- and you finally realized what you've been missing out on. But you know what? Your loss was my gain- I saw right from the start what a gem she is. I love her, we're happy, and I'll never let go as long as she'll have me. I will thank you, though, because if it wasn't for you, then I'd be even worse off than you are in general, and unlike you, I have at least some manners."

Inuyasha winced and walked off, quiet for once. Blondie was right- it was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as Blondie obviously is. As he walked away, he took one last longing look back. Only to turn his head back to where he was going when he saw that Kagome was hugging Deidara.

"Thank you, Deidara. That means so much to me. More than you know." said Kagome.

"Think nothing of it, Kagome-chan." Deidara said. Then, making a split-second decision, he knelt to the ground and pulled a small velvet box with a ring from it. "Kagome, you mean the world to me. You cared about me and saved me when no one else did. Will you marry me?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes." she whispered, as Deidara put the ring on her finger then got back up and held her.

Deidara grinned. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

"And I love you, Deidara."

'Yep. This is all thanks to my girl's mutt of an almost-ex.' Deidara thought, swooping in for a kiss.

**Owari**


End file.
